Soulmates
by Yume Musume
Summary: –¿Sabes? –suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás –Estoy cansado de perder, ya sabes, almas gemelas. Ni siquiera toda su perspicacia lo había preparado para eso. / Zalex / Slash/Yaoi.


**D** i _scl_ ai _m_ e _r :_ ** _13_** ** _R_** _easons_ ** _W_** _hy_ no me pertenece.

* * *

¿Y si jamás se hubiera pegado un tiro en la cabeza? ¿Dónde estaría él mismo en ese momento? Seguramente seguiría a los pies de Bryce y sus secuaces. Era extraño, porque no le alegraba que Alex se hubiera intentado suicidar, pero la manera en la que su mundo se revolucionó no podía ser mejor. Miró de frente al rubio avanzar hacia él desde el otro lado de la estancia Standall, él esperaba sentado en un sofá con los brazos cruzados.

Una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Zach; a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido eran el retrato de la juventud, listos para ver una película y jugar videojuegos toda la noche. Lanzó una pequeña risita. Muy bien, no era lo que un año atrás, siquiera, se hubiera imaginado hacer un fin de semana sin padres con sus amigos. Quizás ésa era la clave: Alex ya no era un amigo. Ambos habían tratado de salir adelante, y aunque pareciera que él era el que siempre se esforzaba por el chico del bastón, la realidad es que había crecido muchísimo más él mismo. Y es que había aprendido de la fortaleza que tenía el otro y que antes jamás había notado.

Seguramente, sin él, intentaría sólo unir los pedazos.

Sabía que lo quería, que no era un simple cariño de amigos, pero recién había pasado su segundo rompimiento con Jessica. ¿Cómo poder explicarle que cada día, sin esperar nada, su amor crecía con fuerza? Alex lo miró extrañado, pues aquel gesto tan sincero y, hasta cierto punto amargo, le era totalmente ajeno.

– **Voy corriendo** –bromeó el chico del bastón, apoyándose en éste y tratando de acelerar el paso. Quería que el otro se relajara un poco. No entendía si todo se debía al juicio, su condición o los últimos meses, pero no quería verlo herido.

– **¡Oh, sí!** –bromeó el asiático, regresando en sí **–¡Eso sería maravilloso!**

– **¡Listo!** –se sentó al lado del otro sólo para darse cuenta de que las rosetas de maíz se habían quedado en la cocina **–¡Maldición! Olvidé traer el tazón.**

– **Yo voy** –una palmadita sobre el muslo ajeno bastó. Tomó impulso y se dirigió a la bien decorada cocina tipo americano que tanto le gustaba a la esposa del policía que su amigo tenía como padre –. ¿Están en la mesa?

Las había visto desde el primer momento. Sabía dónde las había dejado: donde siempre las olvidaba. Simplemente necesitaba un pretexto para callar su pecho, sus emociones, todo aquello que insistentemente necesitaba salir. Y es que estaba dispuesto a verlo junto a Jess. Incluso si era un cliché, sólo quería verle feliz y tenía que tragarse sus sentimientos, sonreír, aunque eso era fácil junto al otro pero, contradictoriamente, siempre que se sentía feliz quería explotar y dejar a las palabras correr directo del grifo.

– **Sí, sobre la barra de en medio de la cocina** –gritó desde el sillón.

Un suspiro y avanzó por el tazón.

– **¿Qué harías sin mí?** –bromeó Zach encogiéndose de hombros mientras llegaba a grandes zancadas hasta donde el otro estaba.

– **¿Qué haría sin ti?** –le siguió el juego con un poco más de seriedad.

– **¡Viejo! Te dije que te apoyaría hasta que fueras viejo** –sonrió, volviendo a sentarse y entregándole las rosetas en un bowl azul.

– **Y tuviera el cabello platinado** –hizo alusión a que ya había tenido el cabello de aquel color.

– **¡Oh! Es verdad** –lo señaló con una sonrisa **–y hasta que usaras…** –hizo una pausa, temeroso de sobrepasarse.

– **¿Bastón?** –lo miró con el cuerpo bien recto hacia el frente **–Supongo que estás libre, entonces.**

– **Lo siento, viejo** –trató de excusarse de inmediato **–. Yo no quise…**

– **Es una broma** –sonrió. Aquel gesto era tan suave en él que no era fácil de distinguir **–. Estamos bien, eso creo.**

– **¿Eso crees?** –Frunció el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos.

– **Ambos estamos jodidos** –rio con suavidad **–, todos nosotros lo estamos** –recordando la situación de Hannah.

– **Supongo…**

– **¿Sabes?** –suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás **–Estoy cansado de perder, ya sabes,** _ **almas gemelas.**_

– **¿Almas gemelas?** –pensó por un momento, pero las memorias vinieron de inmediato: Jessica, Hannah, Jessica de nuevo **–Creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres** –algo similar le había sucedido, sólo que jamás esperó nada de nadie, no hasta ese punto. Una sonrisa amarga lo adornó en ese instante.

– **Ya no quiero hacerlo porque eso es lo que dicen las instrucciones** –esta vez estaba completamente perdido **–. Simplemente ya no quiero perder más.**

– **¿A qué te refieres?** –seguía mirándolo con atención.

Ni siquiera toda su perspicacia lo había preparado, ni siquiera mientras veía al más bajito acercarse a él como podía, para eso: un suave beso en la mejilla que hizo que su mandíbula cayera sin poder articular palabra alguna. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No duró mucho y pronto el rubio se intentó alejar de él.

– **No puedo dártelo correctamente por esto** –señaló su cuerpo con la mirada –, **pero el mensaje se entiende.**

– **No estoy entendiendo, viejo** –susurró, tratando de reaccionar.

– **Sé que te gusto y mi cuerpo dice que le gustas** –recordó aquel encuentro en los vestidores **–. Es decir, yo sé que me gustas, y no quiero que el hecho de que no** _ **debas**_ **porque eres hombre sea un impedimento**.

Era un volcán: sus emociones comenzaron a escalar, borboteando por sus entrañas, recorriendo cada pequeño espacio. Podía jurar que sentía mariposas en el estómago, en el pecho, en los pies y hasta en las uñas, que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de la emoción mientras se perdía en la mirada clara del otro, y podía jurar que veía el mar, el cielo, el infinito. Sus labios no pudieron más y le sonrieron, si no lo hacían, corrían el riesgo de estallar.

– **¿Entonces…?** –Alex Standall era un joven muy solitario, pero no quería que volviera a estarlo, se aseguraría de ello.

– **Sí, estamos juntos** –Zach se atrevió a besar con suavidad la comisura de sus labios y se apresuró a envolverlo entre sus brazos, no temiendo que alguien pudiera mirarles.

– **De acuerdo** –tomó el control remoto, buscando qué ver en Netflix **–. ¿Quieres ver una película romántica?**

– **No seas marica*.**

* * *

*Pido una disculpa si alguien llega a sentirse ofendido. No es mi intención, ni mucho menos.


End file.
